


Lips

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crushes, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Dragon Lee  is tired of his brother Rush mooning from afarPrompt request fulfilled for   “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night.”  and “Your lips are so soft.”





	Lips

His birthday party was in full swing, everyone wanting his attention, but Rush only had eyes for one person. He had been watching her all night, a smile lighting up her face as she talked to her friends and sipped on the margarita in her hand. He didn’t know her well, not even sure how she had garnered an invitation, but if he had his guesses he would place Dragon Lee as the culprit. He was still deciding if he was mad at his brother for meddling. He supposed how the evening ended would determine that. 

Problem was he hadn’t gotten the chance to so much as say hello yet. Every time he headed in her direction someone waylaid him, pulling him into a conversation, sharing a drink with him, dancing. It seemed everyone was determined to keep him away from her. 

Currently he was stuck in a conversation he had long since tuned out of, his eyes focused on her as she swayed to the beat of the music. His hands itched to get on her hips and pull her close, to feel her body pressed against his. A strangled groan left his lips and he was forced to rip his gaze away as he felt his body reacting to that image. 

“Excuse me gentleman, I need to borrow my brother for a while,” Dragon Lee appeared at his side with a wide smile, grabbing Rush’s arm and dragging him away from the group he had been engaged with. 

“What are you doing Dragon?” Rush said with resignation, already knowing there was no point in fighting his brother when he was determined. 

“You’ve been mooning over her for months now. I got her here and you’re still fucking around. So it looks like I’ve got to do the dirty work for you. Consider this payback.” Dragon said pulling Rush around the dance floor as Rush’s mind flashed back to his last birthday party in which he and Mistico had forced a meeting between Dragon and his current girlfriend, Valentina. 

The next thing he knew he was standing right in front of her, staring at her as Dragon mumbled some words to her, much too low for Rush to hear but which left her blushing before he darted off leaving the two of them alone. 

Rush scrambled for words to say, something smooth and sexy to draw the beautiful girl in, to ensnare her attention. 

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night.” He blurted out, smacking a hand to his face in embarrassment as soon as the words were out. He couldn’t believe that was what he said. He honestly wouldn’t blame her if she smacked him right upside the face. They didn’t know each other nearly well enough for him to be that forward. His mother would kill him if she had heard him talk to a woman like that.

He chanced a look at her, muttering curses as he saw her frown. 

“I’m sorry Sophia,” Rush said emphatically. “That was rude and I didn’t mean to say it.” 

“Was it true?” Sophia asked brow arched high on her forehead as she waited for his response. 

“It was true,” He admitted. “I just shouldn’t have said it. At least not as the first words out of my mouth.” 

“Your brother did warn me you were an idiot.” She said with a small laugh as Rush’s head swiveled around to glare in Dragon’s direction. “I suppose I can forgive you this one time. If you dance with me.” 

A grin broke out on Rush’s face and he hurried grabbed her hand to lead her to the dance floor before she changed her mind. The danced through several lively songs, carrying on small conversation and getting to know each other as their bodies moved in time to the beat. 

The music changed pace and a slow song came on, the two naturally falling into each other’s arms and swaying. Conversation halted as they stared in each other’s eyes, their movements slow and halting as the music faded away from their consciousness. Rush was surprised when Sophia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. 

“I probably shouldn’t have done that, but I couldn’t resist. Your lips are so soft.” Sophia said with a blush. Her words were cut off by Rush pressing his mouth back on hers, lips parting and tongues touching as they came to a standstill in the middle of the floor.


End file.
